Kein Zurück ?
by michi-sky
Summary: Ich auch... michisky go’s Songfic, mein erster versuch. Was soll ich hier groß schreiben ohne alles zu verraten, hilft also nur selber lesen. HPHG


Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die anderen Charaktere dieser Fanfic gehören nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling.  
Der Songtext der Gruppe/dem Interpreten Wolfsheim.  
Es ist nicht beabsichtigt hier Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzt. Ferner will ich damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei.

Feedback ist jederzeit in Form von Review oder per e-mail willkommen.

viel Spaß beim Lesen! (...ob Spaß hier wirklich passt?)

**Kein Zurück ?**

Remus, -als stiller Beobachter des ganzen- hatte den Eindruck, dass es selbst nach Sirius Tot, mit Harry nicht mal im ansatz so schlimm nach war wie jetzt. Obwohl er vor nun fast zwei Jahren, den Testamentarischen Befehl von Sirius bekam, auf Harry aufzupassen, hatte er sich jedoch geschworen, dass er sich hier nicht einmischen würde... es war allein Harrys Sache.  
Dummerweise kannte er nicht den waren Hintergrund.

_Weißt du noch wie's war,  
Kinderzeit wunder bar,  
Die Welt ist Bund und schön. _

Bis du irgendwann begreifst,  
Das nicht jeder Abschied heißt,  
Es gibt auch ein Wiedersehen.

Immer vorwärts schritt um schritt,  
Es gibt kein weg zurück,  
Und das du jetzt gehst wird nie mehr ungeschehen.  
Die Zeit läuft uns davon,  
was getan ist, ist getan.  
Und was jetzt ist wird nie mehr so geschehen.

Harry, der in den letzten beiden Wochen emotional total am Boden war, dachte wieder einmal an den letzten Schultag zurück...

Sollte er wirklich Ron die Schuld geben an dem Schicksalsschlag. Eigentlich war es doch wiedereinmal Malfoy der mit allem angefangen hatte und dieser trug auch die Schuld. Dessen war er sich nun sicher, ein Diagnosezauber an sich, hatte es -leider zu spät- aufgedeckt. Doch hätte Ron auf ihn und Hermine gehört währe es gar nicht so weit gekommen..., jetzt war es egal.  
Alles war egal.  
Die anfänglich kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatte unglückliche Ausmaße angenommen und letztlich auch Hermine mit hineine gezogen. Diese wollte doch nur den Disput schlichten.  
Ja seine Hermine,  
Wiedereinmal standen ihm die Tränen in den Augen. Sie wollte mit ihm zusammenziehen hierher nach Grimmauld Place, jetzt war sie erst mal wieder bei ihren Eltern eingezogen.

_Ein Wort zuviel im Zorn gesagt,  
Ein schritt zu weit nach vorn gewagt,  
schon ist es vorbei. _

Was auch immer jetzt getan,  
was ich gesagt hab ist gesagt.  
Und was wie eben schien,  
ist schon Vergangenheit.

Immer vorwärts schritt um schritt,  
Es gibt kein weg zurück.  
Und das du jetzt gehst, wird nie mehr ungeschehen,  
Die Zeit läuft uns davon,  
was getan ist, ist getan.  
Und was jetzt ist wird nie mehr so geschehen.

Er hatte es wirklich versucht sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Doch bei jedem Anruf den er bei ihr machte wurde entweder sofort wieder Aufgelegt, da hatte er -so nahm er an - Hermine am Apparat. Oder er hatte Ihre Mutter oder ihren Vater, die ihn dann am Anfang der Zweiten Woche und kurzem zögern baten, nicht wieder Anzurufen. Selbst Hedwig kam mit ungeöffneten Briefen zurück, dann nach der zweiten Woche weigerte sie sich, Briefe nach Hermine zu bringen.

_Ach und könnte ich doch,  
nur ein einziges mal,  
die Uhren rückwärts drehen. _

Denn wie viel von dem,  
was ich heute weiß,  
hätte ich lieber nie gesehen.

Dein Leben dreht sich nur im Kreis,  
so voll von weggeworfener Zeit,  
deine Träume schiebst du endlos vor dir her.

Du wirst noch leben irgendwann,  
Doch wenn nicht Heute wann denn dann,  
Denn irgendwann ist auch ein Traum zu lange her.

Gerade gestern hatte er sich zum Haus der Granger's begeben um für seinen Ausrutscher um Verzeihung zu bitten und zu versuchen sich mit Hermine Auszusöhnen. Doch er stand vor verschlossener Tür und wurde nicht hinein gelassen. Sie taten so, oder besser Hermine tat so als währe sie nicht da. Ihre Eltern, das wusste er, waren in der Praxis und so konnte es nur Hermine gewesen sein, die nach seinem Klopfen hinter der verschlossenen Tür zu hören gewesen war. Harry hatte sich dann davor gesetzt und in der Hoffnung dass sie zuhörte, an der geschlossenen Tür um Vergebung gebeten und den Hintergrund seines Verhaltens erzählt, doch nichts geschah.  
Er wollte sich eigentlich noch zurechtgemacht habe doch dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft. So kam es, dass er noch am Anfang der dritten Woche die Festrobe anhatte, die er zum Abschlussball getragen hatte. Dementsprechend sah er nun verloren aus.  
Er war mit Hermine dort hin gegangen. Sie sah in ihrem Schwarzen Ballkleid -auf ihm funkelten viele tausend kleine Lichtpunkte wie Sterne am Nachthimmel- bezaubernd schön aus.

_Immer vorwärts schritt um schritt.  
Es gibt kein weg zurück.  
Und das du jetzt gehst wird nie mehr ungeschehen.  
Die Zeit läuft uns davon.  
Was getan ist, ist getan.  
Und was jetzt ist wird nie mehr so geschehen _

Denn wie viel von dem,  
was ich heute weiß,  
hätte ich lieber nie gesehen.

(A/N:etwa dreimal und immer leiser werdend bis zum unhörbaren, die folgende Strophe)

Ach und könnte ich doch,  
nur ein einziges mal,  
die Uhren rückwärts drehen.

Es Klopfte zart an der Haustür von Grimmauld Place und Harry der nun schon fast aufgegeben hatte - Er, der Held der den Dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal in die Hölle geschickt hatte - ging energielos in Richtung Eingangstür.  
Er hatte schon längst mal einen vom Orden oder in leiser fasst verblasster Hoffnung, einen seiner alten Freunde erwartet. Eigentlich schon eher, wenn man seinen Abgang von Hogwarts bedachte. Er war direkt vom Bahnhof Hogsmeade, wo sein Albtraum stattfand, nach Grimmauld Place Appariert. In seiner Lethargie hatte er Remus nie bemerkt, da dieser sich ihm gegenüber immer im Hintergrund hielt.

Harry öffnete die Tür... dann war er zu keiner Regung mehr fähig. Dort stand Hermine mit einem Koffer.  
Träumte er, hatte er Halluzinationen, stand da ein Trugbild vor ihm?

Ein schwaches "Hallo... darf ich rein kommen? " kam von Hermine. Mit ihre rotgeränderten Augen und ihrem Gesicht, dass ebenso Tränenüberströmt war, wie seins sein musste,stand sie vor ihm. Sie sah zum Herzzerreißen aus.  
"Ich..."begann sie, "...war so dumm und Naiv und hätte merken müssen, das du unter einem Zauber stehst. Mir und auch den anderen gegenüber warst du nie wie... wie an jenem Tag. Dieser Aggressivität's Zauber von Malfoy..." sprudelte es nun aus ihre heraus "...Malfoy sollte nicht so leichtfertig sein und sich in meine nähe wagen." Schloss sie.  
Ihm rannen nun wieder, ohne dass er es merkte, haltlose Tränen an seinen Wangen herunter und ließen seine Augen noch glasiger erscheinen als sie sowieso schon waren.  
"Und... und ich sollte nie wieder so töricht sein und meine Liebe so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setze. Der halt in meinem innern war da, doch ich konnte ihn nicht greifen." Es war wie ein Imperiusfluch' doch ich konnte ihn nicht abschütteln, bis es zu spät war."  
Sie standen sich nun sehr dicht gegenüber und jeder Schaute in die Augen des anderen. Unbeholfen hob Hermine ihre Hand und befingerte den Freundschaftsring, den sie zu Weihnachten von ihm bekommen hatte.  
"Wenn du mich noch willst...", fragte sie stockend während sie nun den Ring betrachtete. Harry nahm sie nun in seine Arme, hob mit einer Hand sanft ihr Kinn an und hauchte ihr zögernd einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Ja" flüsterte er, worauf sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und den Kuss voller Leidenschaft erwiderte.

**E N D E**

(A/N: Lethargie - man könnte auch Gleichgültigkeit schreiben das passt aber nicht so gut.)

Nun was soll ich sagen... ich kann nicht anders, ich mag nun mal keine BAD END's -gg- das wahre Leben ist schon schwer genug.  
Und ganz nach dem Denkspruch aus dem Poesiealbum von ...  
_(sagen ich nicht, aber ich durfte es lesen ;-)_

**Die Freiheit der Phantasie ist keine Flucht in das Unwirkliche,  
sie ist Kühnheit und Erfindung  
und hilft gelegentlich durch das wahre Leben.**

Bis zur nächsten ff,  
mfg und immer ein paar gute Ideen wünscht

michi-sky ...wir lesen uns...

Bitte schreibt mir eure Kommentare, Meinungen, Kritik (nur gute -grins-)... oder halt: - ich hab's gelesen' - Damit ich weiß, ob es überhaupt Gelesen wurde.


End file.
